Who Am I?
by Minecraftian1213
Summary: That's all I've been doing. Running, hiding, hunting. I am a shape-shifter. Not the ones that impersonate people and kill others. I turn into a dog. A skinwalker, as hunters would call me. I hunt demons, werewolves, ghosts, and anything that goes bump in the night. Who am I, you ask. I guess you'll just have to find out.
1. Disclaimer

**I do not own Supernatural. It all belongs to Eric Kirpke. The only thing I own is Madisen and anything else not recognized as Supernatural. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1

Madisen had been in Boulder, Colorado for a short amount of time. She had overheard a couple of men on the other side of the pump, she was at a gas station, talking about a death. Some man's heart practically leaped ten feet out of his chest, making it sound too much like a cartoon for her taste. Yes, it was definitely her kind of case. After overhearing the three men talk about it, Madisen immediately went to her car and started towards Oklahoma. She had just finished a case in Colorado with a witch.

That witch, was actually a demon buying people's souls. It wasn't as uncommon as one would think. In fact, most 'witches' were demons who gave up the whole crossroads thing. Well, the one's she met were. This witch-demon had given a man a spell for people to do whatever he said. One of the people he commanded, he told to 'screw off' in a rather nasty way. She couldn't even imagine...

Madisen drove to Oklahoma nonstop until she reached a local inn. She rented a room and as soon as she got there, the first thing Madisen did was go to bed. Not even bothering to change the clothes she had been wearing since the witch-hunt. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out. She dreamt of herself hunting a werewolf pack. It wasn't an easy hunt. Nor was it her cleanest.

Madisen woke up around 9:30 the next morning. She had hated Mondays, no idea as to why, she just did. Maybe it was because she wasn't a morning person and she always had to get up early on Mondays. Slowly, she rolled out of bed and went to the shower. In her opinion, she smelt _really_ bad. An image in the mirror caught her eye, her hair was all over the place. She shook her head and climbed into the shower.

After she got out, Madisen put on a suit and went to brush her hair. She looked in the mirror saw herself staring right back at her. Dark brown eyes with brown hair that went an inch or two past the shoulders. There was a blonde streak on the right side of her hair. A scar ran from the left side of her jaw to her collarbone. A souvenir from her time with her pack long ago. Madisen shook her head and began to braid her hair. She left the room going outside and to her truck, trying to find her FBI badge. Once found, she grabbed her keys, locked her hotel room and went to find a diner. Man was she starving!

As soon as she arrived, her eyesight was immediately taken by the 1967 Impala sitting out front. It was in great condition too. After a moment of gazing she turned off the truck and went inside. The smell of fresh bacon and pancakes and coffee greeted her as she stepped in making her stomach growl.

Looking around she noticed two FBI agents next to a man in a trenchcoat. The man in the trenchcoat ignored her and went to looking out the window. However the two agents looked nervous when they noticed Madisen. She simply nodded in their direction as greeting and sat down at the counter. She ordered scrambled eggs with a side of bacon, sausage, and coffee.

Madisen finished her meal quickly and walked over to the other agents, leaving money on the counter for her food and a tip. The agents friend, the one in the trenchcoat, had gone and yet she didn't see him leave. It was a little strange, but maybe she wasn't paying attention. Or maybe said man was just in the restroom.

"Agents," Madisen greeted, standing next to their table.

"I'm special agent Hudson and this is my partner, special agent Skully," one of the men said. Hudson, as he said he was.

"And might I say, you look lovely today," Skully cut in, giving a flirtatious smile. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

Hudson had brown hair that went to his shoulders, and brown eyes. The man was slightly older than herself and by his build, she could tell he got into fights a lot. That and he seemed like he had military training. Judging by his torso he was taller than the man across from him. He was showing her his FBI badge. Hudson's partner, Skully, had shorter and lighter hair, almost blonde. Skully had green eyes. With his build one could tell he fought a lot too, with military experience as well. He was, however, shorter than his partner. Skully also held out his badge.

"I'm agent Alice White of the FBI," Madisen lied, also holding out her badge. Of course it was fake, but they wouldn't notice.

"So, you here about the murder?" Skully asked.

"I'd say so. A heart practically leaping out of some person's chest seems like my kind of thing," she explained.

Hudson nodded, "Find anything?"

"I haven't checked the body. I was actually heading over there now."

"Awesome. Well, we'll come with you," Said Skully, standing up.

"That's sweet, really. But I know the way to the morgue," she winked, walking towards the door with a smile. She opened the door and left. Just before she closed the diner door she heard Agent Hudson say something along the lines of, 'Dude, you just got rejected'.

With the smile even bigger on her face, she went to her truck, got in, and turned it on. _Living on a Prayer_ by Bon Jovi was playing. She sang it all the way to the morgue. Kids today would say that the songs she listened to were outdated. Not that it mattered to her. Besides, she did grow up with these songs.

"Coroner says the heart was ejected from the body," said the detective.

Madisen never really did catch her name. But she decided to call her Miss for now. "Any idea what happened detective?" she asked.

"A lot of people were thinking drugs, Agent White," said Miss. "An ass load of drugs."

Madisen gave her a questioning look, "But you don't believe that? Do you?"

Miss nodded her head and lifted the sheet off of the victim's body, revealing a heart shaped exit wound. "Never seen an eight ball do that," Miss said, nodding at the hole in the man's chest.

She nodded. It definitely wasn't drugs that did this. "And who called this in?"

"A friend of his, named Olivia Carpel. She saw the whole thing," Miss answered.

"I see. Well thank you for your time and if you find anything else like this, call me." She handed Miss her card.

"Will do," Miss said, picking up a folder and handing it to her. "Here's what we've collected so far."

The dead man smelled really weird. Well, thinking rationally, any dead person would. Still, death bothered her. She never really knew why, and this job had a lot of death in it. In fact, every case had dead people, so why _should_ it bother her? Madisen shook her head. She supposed she should have gotten used to it by now but no.

Madisen thanked Miss and the two walked towards the door. On the other side they found Skully and Hudson. Along with their friend in the trench coat. Hudson and Skully nodded at her while Mr. Trenchcoat only glared. Did she do something wrong? Besides be a fake FBI agent, turn on her own kind, and defy every law of nature her species had. Madisen shrugged him off and nodded at Hudson and Skully.

"Agents," she said.

Hudson gave a small smile and Skully gave the woman a wink. "Agent White," Hudson said.

"I suppose you're here to follow up on what I have?"

"Yeah," was all Skully said.

Miss looked at them and waved them into the room. The man in the trench coat followed after the two men and woman. But not without giving Madisen one last glare. She only shook her head and made her way out of the morgue.

Grabbing a random disc and popping it in, she turned on her truck and sang all the way back to hotel. She grabbed the folder and headed inside, throwing her keys on the bed. She sat down at the table and looked at the folders contents. This is going to take a while...


	3. Chapter 2

She was about halfway through the folder when there was a knock at her door. Madisen looked up questionably and left the table, looking through the peephole in the door. Agents Hudson and Skully were there along with the man in the trenchcoat. She gave a small sigh in relief. Many would call her paranoid.

"Agents," she greeted, opening the door, "What can I do for you?"

"Sorry for intruding but the detective told us that you had a folder about the case?" Hudson said.

"Ah yes. I do," she said. "Do you need it?"

"Uh yeah. That would be great thanks," Hudson said.

Judging by the way the man said it she he was obviously the youngest, and also the most lenient of the agents. Madisen gathered the folder contents and walked back over to them. She gave Hudson the folder, noticing the trenchcoat guy glaring at her. Why does he do that? Does he have some sort of trust issues? Hudson and Skully gave a nod and went to leave, the man in the trenchcoat in tow. They weren't even two feet away from her now closed door when they got a phone call. She couldn't help but listen in.

"Yeah... Right... We'll be right there, and we'll bring White," said Hudson.

Bring her where? She could hear them walking back up to the door so she opened the door just as they were about to knock.

"Need anything else?" Madisen asked, pretending she didn't hear them on the phone.

"Yeah, the detective called us and said she found something weird. You should come with us," said Skully.

"Sure. Let me get my keys." She walked over to her bed. Skully nodded and left. She grabbed her keys and locked the door on her way out. She noticed Skully get in the Impala she had seen earlier at the diner. "Nice car!" She yelled over to Skully.

Skully grinned and got into the Impala. Madisen had a 2005 grey Dodge Dakota. Not very special but it could hide all of her weapons. It also had the White Tree from _Lord of the Rings_ on the back window. It was there when she bought it and ended up having to Google it. She wasn't _too_ big on pop culture references. Sure, she knew a few, but otherwise just went on her business. She climbed into her truck and followed the Impala, knowing that the agents knew where to go. Obviously to another crime scene, but she had to follow Hudson, Skully, and Mr. Glare In A Trenchcoat.

Madisen stepped back from the ledge. A man had jumped from here. It looked like suicide to her. So why did they call them? Suicide isn't something very unusual. Even for them. Half of the cases involving suicide she found had been nothing in the end.

"Looks like suicide," said Hudson.

"It was. Guy left a note," said Miss.

"So why call us? I mean, suicide isn't that uncommon to end up calling us," Madisen commented.

"Because I have two witnesses who swear that made-off here, floated in air for a good ten seconds, then he looked down, and _splat_ ," explained Miss. "Not sure I buy that, but the way they're talkin', sounds like something straight out of a-"

"Cartoon," finished Skully.

Miss shrugged, "You said you wanted weird."

"Thank you," Madisen said, watching Miss walk away.

Skully turned to Hudson, "She's right you know. I mean, the whole heart jumping out of a guy's chest, the delayed fall. That's straight up Bugs Bunny."

"Nah," she started, "The delayed fall is more like the Coyote and Roadrunner cartoons. Or maybe Tom and Jerry."

Skully shot her a look, "Okay but still. This thing is just getting weirder."

"So we're looking for some sort of insect-rabbit hybrid, a coyote, and a roadrunner? How do we kill them?" The man in the trenchcoat asked. Madisen shot him a strange look. Was he high or something? Is that why he always glares?

"We don't Cas. That's a character like uh, like Woody Woodpecker, Daffy Duck," explained Hudson. So Mr. Glare _did_ have a name, Cas. She nodded, but the name must've been short for something. Casanova?

"They're animated movies. You know uh, the Coyote chases a Roadrunner, and an anvil gets dropped on his head!" She happily explained. The Coyote and Roadrunner was one of her favorites. All those failed attempts to catch the Roadrunner.

"Is it supposed to be funny?" Mr. Glare - Cas asked.

"No. It's - It's hilarious," Skully said. Cas only looked questionably at them. Well, at least he's not glaring at her, she thought. But who hasn't seen them?

"Well, it was nice to be here and all," she started again, walking towards the door that lead into the building and off the roof, "but I need to get back to research and see what I can find out."

"Don't you need the folder?" Hudson asked.

"I made a copy just in case," she explained. The two agents nodded at her while there friend was deep in thought. "Oh and Hudson?" Madisen called, now at the door. Hudson looked up at her. "Have your friend watch some Loony Toons. He was deprived during his childhood." The man nodded, smiling at her comment.

She'd been at this for hours and the only thing she could find is an area where strange things have been happening over the time since everything began. It was somewhere near a Something-Something Hospital. It was a retirement hospital, that's for sure. She was jerked from her thoughts when her phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

 _"There has been a bank robbery and it's weird. You might want to take a look."_

Oh, it was only Miss. She gave Madisen the address and hung up. She grabbed her ID and left. She also left in her casual wear, since she hated being in skirts. So Madisen left in a black T-shirt and jeans. Maybe she shouldn't put stuff down so often. Then she wouldn't have to pick them up when she left.

The ride was short and the local police let her in. Only after showing her fake badge that is. She walked up to Miss, Hudson and Skully.

"Ah, Agent White," Miss greeted, seeing her standing next to Skully.

"What's up doc?" She asked. They all noticed her reference but said nothing. One of the agents gave her an exasperated look while the other one gave a small smile. "So what happened?"

Hudson pointed at the anvil in front of her, which she somehow managed to not notice. There was blood and _mush_ all around it. Obviously what was left of the unfortunate person who was hit by the anvil. How she didn't see that, she could never guess.

"That's _Loony_ alright," she commented.

Miss began, "Gotta ask, you guys chase the crazy or does the crazy chase you?"

"Good question," Madisen mumbled at the same time Hudson said, "Depends on the day."

"Who's the pancake?" asked Skully.

"Security guard. He called in reporting a robbery. But by the time we got here..." Miss trailed off.

"Ouch, wait a robbery?" Madisen asked. She got the whole bank part, but who drops iron on a guy? Seriously, what the Hell man?

"Looks like the Black Hole was trying to jimmy open the safe deposit box when Mr. Ranakoc found him and, well. You know how that story ends," Miss answered, nodding to the safe.

They all turned and looked at the wall. There was a black circle painted on it, just about big enough to let a person through. Clear as day that spot was.

"The Black Hole?" questioned Cas.

"It's our name for the burglar that's been running us ragged. He's a pro. No fingerprints, never any signs of forced entry. Just a pair of those every time," Miss pointed to another black circle. "Like he's signing his work. Perp's never done anything like this before though," Miss continued, "obviously."

"So a dude that has been robbing you for a while, kills a man with Loony Tune iron, and makes off with your money," she said, summing it all up.

"Yeah. We've never had anything like it," Miss answered, embarrassed slightly.

"No cameras got him or anything?"

"Not one. We haven't ever had the need for cameras."

Hudson cut in, "You mind if I take a look at your files, to see if I can find anything else?"

"No skin off my nose. I'm headed to the station now if you want a ride?" Miss said, walking away.

"Perfect," Hudson nodded at Skully.

"Well I'm going with. Not much I can do here," Madisen said, following Miss and Hudson to the door, "Staring at this, mush, isn't on my to-do list of today." She left Skully and the trenchcoat guy, Cas as she remembered, and went to her truck. More research to do. _Fun_.


	4. Chapter 3

"Well that was a total bust," Madisen commented, as she and Hudson walked out of the station.

"Well, we tried," Hudson replied.

"True. But I feel like we missed something," she said, starting to walk towards her truck.

Hudson shrugged, "Maybe."

"Hey you need a ride?" She asked, as she climbed in. She had just remembered that his partner had the Impala. She thought that Hudson may not want to walk so far to the hotel. The nearest one is ten minutes away. By car.

"Uh sure. Thanks," Hudson said, as he climbed into the passenger seat.

"Where you staying?" She asked.

"The same hotel you are staying at," came his reply.

No wonder they found her. But how did they know her hotel number? The clerk at the front desk. Her thoughts went in many directions as they pulled into the hotel parking lot. She turned off the engine and got out as Hudson did. The two bid each other goodbye and went into their separate rooms.

Madisen sat on her bed and looked at the clock, 6:14 PM it read. She and Agent Hudson had been in the morgue for almost two and a half hours and found nothing. Yeah, that surely brings up spirits. Sighing, she got up and went to the bathroom. She took a shower to wash off the feeling of the dead people. The feeling was always there after she examined bodies. Madisen got out and did all the rest of the necessities.

Walking into the living room she noticed that it was almost eight. She laid down onto the bed and pulled the covers over herself. The conversation she had had with Agent Hudson earlier came back to her. Which also brought back her questions. How did they find out her hotel room? How did they know what she drove? How were they able to identify it as hers? She was sure there were many trucks like hers. And what were the odds that the only other two agents in town would stay at the same hotel as her? Did they even know it was a fake badge?

All of these questions buzzed around in her mind. But two questions stuck out that she couldn't get rid of: 'Were they hunters?' and 'Did they know what I am?' Madisen suddenly felt worried, as she had not encountered a hunter in a long time. The last time she did was when a man name John found her, and almost killed her. Obviously she got away but she was left with a scar where John had cut her. She never saw him again and she was immensely happy because of it.

She felt the scar on her arm and traced it from her elbow to her shoulder. It was the one that the hunter gave her. One hell of a reminder huh? She pulled the covers closer around her at the thought of those agents and their friend being hunters. She closed her eyes and tried to get as much sleep as she could with these new thoughts plaguing her mind.

Madisen woke up the next morning with a headache. She shook her head and walked to the bathroom. Today was when she was supposed to the Sunset Fields Retirement home. All of the places where the "Black Hole" robbed, each place had something that belonged to someone at the retirement home, or their children did. So there has to be some type of thing living in that place.

She exited the bathroom and dressed herself in a black suit with black high heels. High heels weren't her favorite type of shoe, in fact she hated them with a passion, but she had a job to do and she was going to see it through. Grabbing her keys she headed out and to the retirement home. Just as she got there she noticed a black Impala pull in next to her. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. What were they doing here? Surely they wouldn't of have picked up on all of this so quickly.

"What are you doing here agents?" Madisen questioned.

"Same as you," replied Skully.

"Right well, you guys can can leave. I've got it from here," she said.

"You can leave," said a voice.

Madisen whipped her head around and saw the man who his friends referred to him as Cas. "Why's that?" She asked.

"We can handle it from here."

"Alright fine. But when you find nothing tell me and I'll do the job right."

Agents Hudson and Skully watched the angel and skinwalker with slight nervousness. She sensed something about this person, Cas. Something was different about him. And he knew the same about her, but it wasn't a suspicion. Madisen took in a deep breath and caught the scent other than one of a human. _Angel._ The last time she had met one of those was when she bumped into a half angel woman. She worked at a diner as a waitress.

"We'll tell you everything we could find. You can come back later and see if you could find anything we missed," Agent Hudson said after a moment.

Madisen nodded, agreeing to the terms and got back into her truck as the two agents and new found angel went into the retirement home. If an angel was hanging out with two men then either they were _really_ unperceptive, or they were hunters. She shivered at the thought of them being the latter.

What if they finally found her with the help of the angel? Did _Cas_ tell them what she was and they came to kill her? All of these questions were starting to make her headache worse than it already was and her mind screamed at her to leave, leave and never return. Just turn tail and disappear again. Suddenly she saw both of the agents being escorted out of the home by security. What the hell did they do? They were only in there a few minutes! Both agents walked over to the Impala as Madisen got back out of the truck.

"Things didn't go as planned did they?" She snarked, a small smirk on her face.

"You could say that," Hudson replied.

"Hey where's your partner in the trenchcoat? He didn't come out with you."

"He decided to stay behind and see if he could find anything else."

"Do I get to go check things out or what?"

"I guess."

She nodded at the agents. She still wasn't sure if they were hunters or not and she needed to make sure. The two nodded back at Madisen and drove off. She entered the retirement home and saw the angel observing an orange fluffy cat on the table.

"Why did you decide to stay even after your FBI friends left?" She questioned, as she walked up to him.

The angel turned to the woman, "I wanted to see if there was anything we missed." She nodded and stood there quietly. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"The better question is," she said, "what is an angel doing with two FBI agents?"

"What is a skinwalker doing in a city like this?"

"I find that term racist, and I'm sure you said that wrong."

"Said what wrong?"

"Don't you ever watch movies?"

 _Cas_ started to say something but stopped as an elderly went past the two. "I am helping two hunters on a case," he admitted.

"I was already on this case _angel_ ," she hissed. "Did they come here to kill me?"

"No."

"Who are these hunters?"

The angel stood there for a moment then answered, "All I can tell you is that their names are Sam and Dean."

"Sam and Dean? Why is that familiar? Sam and Dean who?" She demanded.

"That is all I can tell you," the angel said, before he put two fingers on her forehead and suddenly she was back in her hotel room.

"Damn angels," she muttered. _Sam and Dean._ Time for her to call up some old friends.


	5. Chapter 4

Madisen ended up walking back to the retirement home to pick up her car, and then proceeded to drive back to the hotel. Cursing the angel to Hell and back on the way as well. As soon as she turned the ignition off she bolted through the door of her hotel room. She hurriedly picked up the phone, dialing a number she hadn't used since the last hunter.

"Jarett, I need your help," she said after a moment.

 _"No,"_ a male voice replied.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask."

 _"It doesn't matter. The last time I helped you, I was almost killed."_

She sighed, "Look. Help me this once and I'll leave you alone."

 _"You said that last time too."_

"And it's been almost fifteen years since hasn't it?"

There was a pause and a sigh from her so called 'friend'. _"Fine where are you?"_

"Oklahoma City."

 _"I'm a few hours out. I'll be there by four."_

"Meet me at the park."

 _"Will do."_ Jarett hung up on her and she looked at the clock, 12:53.

Three hours later Madisen was sitting on a park bench waiting to see if her friend would even show up. She brought an extra pack of clothes just in case. She was about to get up and leave when she saw a grey husky came up to her.

"Jarett," she said.

The dog only blinked and took the extra clothes in his mouth, going into a bathroom. Jarett came out again fully clothed. He was fair skinned, had brown hair and grey eyes. He was about 5'8.

"Jarett," she repeated.

"Hello Madisen. Long time no see," Jarett said. "Why did you call me here?"

"I found an angel this morning."

"What's an angel doing in Oklahoma?"

"He said he was helping two hunters on a case."

"I see. So why am I here?"

"You are the one who knows everything, you've been around the longest. And I've been flying below the hunter radar so I can't exactly get much information from the others." The wind blew in the air, causing a chill. Despite it being midday.

"Do you know their names?" Jarett asked, looking around.

"Well, as far as I could tell the angels name was Cas. He called the hunters Sam and Dean. Mean anything to you?" Madisen asked.

"Sam and Dean? The Winchester boys?"

"Winchester? As in the boys who started the apocalypse a while ago?" She asked in disbelief.

"That's them."

"What about the angel, Cas?"

"His full name is Castiel and he's somewhat of an ex-angel."

She nodded taking it all in. Of course she had heard of the Winchesters, only because of their father John. Well, she only knew of them from their father up _until_ the avoided apocalypse. Suddenly another wave of pain went through her head and she clutched it.

Jarett looked at Madisen worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"Headache," she moaned.

"How long has it been since you last shifted?"

"About a year."

"Madisen, you need to shift soon." Jarett put a hand on she shoulder. "You know what will happen if you don't." She nodded. Of course she knew. "My advice to you, get out of here while you still can," Jarett said. "These hunters will find you."

With that he left, shifting back into his dog form as he went. Making sure no one was looking before jumping into the woods. Madisen sighed and went back to her truck and to the hotel. As she pulled in she noticed Hudson and Skully, Sam and Dean, shifting things around the the Impalas trunk. She knew it wasn't wise to walk up to them, considering what she she and her history with their father. But she need to talk to them and get the case over with. Then possibly disappear. Forever. She shut off the truck and went over to them.

"You'd think you'd know a hunter when you see one," she commented, leaning on the side of the Impala. Her voice must've scared them because Sam jumped slightly and Dean banged his head on the trunk. They looked at her surprised while she simply raised an eyebrow.

"You're a hunter?" Dean asked.

"More or less," she answered.

"Yeah and what's your name?" He asked.

"Madisen Hawkins."

"Nice to meet you Madisen. I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean," Sam introduced.

"I know who you guys are. It's kind of hard not to considering your reputation," came her reply. So it's not like she lied. She did know _of_ them, she just didn't know much _about_ them.

Sam laughed, "Yeah well, got anything new on the case? Maybe we could work together."

"Sure. But I don't trust your angel buddy." She looked around, just noticing his absence. "By the way where is he?"

"He said he had something to take care of," said Dean. "Anyway, what'd you find?"

"Not much after you left. All I know is that some psychic is using cartoon rules to get money."

"We got about that much and a name before we were escorted out."

"Why _were_ you escorted out?"

"Because Cas asked if we needed to kill the man to stop him. The supervisor just so happened to be standing near." She was about to say something when Sam's phone rang. He talked to someone on the other line then hung up and looked at Dean and Madisen. "Cas needs us to get over to the retirement home," Sam said.

"Alright let's go," she said, walking back to her truck. Of which she had just realised she had left on instead of turning it off like she thought she had.

Dean walked over to Madisen, "Woah, woah, woah. Who said you're going?"

"I did," she smirked. "Besides, I wasn't the one escorted out by security. And I was here first so it's my case."

"Yeah, fine. But we're going in whether you or they, like it or not."

Soon enough they snuck into the Retirement home. Madisen actually walked in the front door while the hunters had to find another way in. She knew she shouldn't be with them, but she believed in second chances. Even if she might die because of it.

As she rounded a corner something caught her eye. Walking closer she realised it was cake. Everywhere, there was cake. A nurse was helping an old lady get cake off of her face and hair. And well, let's just say her hair might be pink for a while. But cake? _What the hell?_

Castiel looked to the three entering the room, "Oh. You got my message. Good." The angel only ignored Madisen, her being a skinwalker.

"What the hell happened?" asked Dean.

Castiel glanced around. "There was a pastry mishap."

"Yeah. Okay, and?" She said.

"And the frosting reached near-supersonic speeds. I thought -"

"Hey," Sam rushed over to us.

Dean replied, "Hey."

"Fred's gone," the hunter breathed.

"What?" Castiel and Madisen had both said it.

"Oh, fan-freaking-tastic," Dean barked. He turned to the blue eyed angel. "Way to take your eye off the ball."

Madisen rolled her eyes. This hunter had a reputation for these comments like this. Even she with her underground-ness knew this. The carer who was cleaning an old ladies hair, pushed said old lady in a wheelchair towards the group. A breathing mask placed over the lady's face. The carer stopped next to them.

"You're not supposed to be here," the carer said.

"Well, trust me, sweetheart, you got bigger fish," Dean said. He continued to look around.

Removing her breathing mask, the old woman said, "Charles, she's wearing my diamonds." Was she talking to Castiel?

The carer tried to push past, but Castiel stopped her. "Wait."

"What? What's wrong?" the carer asked.

Castiel held up the carer's wrist. "This is Mrs. Tate's bracelet." Mrs. Tate smiled in victory. "Where did you get it?"

Dean looked from the diamonds to the woman, "Answer the question."

"My boyfriend gave it to me," the carer said, clearly confused.

Sam and Dean entered the flat first and looked around with flashlights. Castiel was behind them, and Madisen behind him. She didn't need a flashlight because she could see in the dim lighting. Plus she didn't bring one. Nor did she have one.

"Hey," Dean called, picking up a piece of paper. "Bearer bonds. Maybe these belonged to Sheila Tate."

"So this man is our thief," Castiel said, still looking around.

"Well it looks like it," Madisen agreed. The place was a dirty. Not counting the lamp on the bed and the papers around. But something felt off.

Sam looked at her, "Yeah." He saw someone lying on the floor behind an upturned table, and pointed his gun drawing Madisen's attention. "Dean."

The person on the floor was the Orderly she had met earlier. He had blood on his face and was holding his hands over a stomach wound. Dean turned on the light and the man on the floor lifted his head. Madisen moved the table away and the person coughed.

Dean looked to the angel, "Cas?"

Castiel crouched down next to the wounded Orderly. The man went to move away. "Stay still. Move your hands," Castiel said.

Castiel held a hand out over the man's stomach, and a white light emanated from his hand. He pressed on Orderly's stomach and the man gasped and squirmed in pain. Castiel stood up and the once wounded man lifted his shirt. Blood remained on his hands and stomach, but his wound was healed.

"How did you..." The man trails off.

"Guy eats his Wheaties," Dean bent down to the man. "Sam, come on."

"What did you..." the Orderly said again.

"Get up." Dean and Sam lifted the guy and pushed him into a chair. "Come on, sit down."

"Wait a second! What did you just do to me?" The man was frightened but it was understandable.

Madisen rolled her eyes and stepped forward, snapping her fingers in his face. "Hey, hey, hey! Listen to me. Where is Fred Jones?"

The Orderly's gaze snapped to hers. "I - he - he took him."

"Who?" Dean asked.

"Dr. Mahoney. That guy's evil, man, okay? He's using Mr. Jones."

This time Sam stepped in. "How?"

"Look, all Fred does is watch cartoons, but he is magic, okay?" The man explained. "A few weeks ago, I - I slammed my foot in his door. I smashed it flat - and I mean flat. And then when I shook the thing, it popped back up, like something out of a cartoon or whatever."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we know," Madisen replied. "Anything else?"

"So I told Dr. Mahoney, and then he started doing experiments. Just - we just wanted to see what he could do."

"What about the robberies?" asked Sam.

"Oh, Mahoney's been skimming off Sunset Fields for years. A lot of those folks - they got stuff stashed away, like, off the books. So Mahoney would track down the loot, and then we would take Fred for a drive."

"Right, and use his bubble of weird to rip people off. How did you end up gut-shot?" She asked.

"Mahoney - after - after he anviled that guard, he started freaking out, and then - then you showed up, and then the cake blew in the day room, and then he lost it," he explained quickly.

"What does that mean, 'he lost it'?"

"I mean he's on his way back to the bank right now for one last score. Doc's blowing town. I mean, he said that Fred was a loose end. He was gonna kill him. And then, I - I like Fred, so I said that if he hurt the guy, I'd go to the cops. And I didn't know that he had a gun."

Dean sighed, "Okay."

The hunters and ex-angel left soon afterwards. Madisen looked around and tossed the bloody man a rag. "Clean yourself up. And next time, when you see something like this, don't tell your boss!"

Now Madisen too was out the door and after the hunters. The rumbling of an Impala was heard driving off and she rushed down the stairs only to find them down the road. She bolted to her truck and got in. Realising only too late her keys were gone. Her hands slammed on the steering wheel.

"Son of a bitch!" She cursed loudly.

She got out of the Dodge and took off after the thief who had dared to take her truck keys. That damn Winchester would pay for this. Whichever one did it. Because she knew that revenge was a dish best served cold.


	6. Chapter 5

Some minutes later Madisen arrived at the bank gasping for breath. Her lungs burned and heaved trying to get oxygen back into her system. She reached a hand out to a wall to support herself but it went straight through. She stumbled back in surprise and the big black circle on the bricks finally caught her attention.

Hesitantly walking forward, she passed through the black void and into a strange scene. Dean pointing a gun at Dr. Mahoney with a red and yellow flag hanging out of the gun reading ' _BANG_ '. Only then did she notice the smaller black holes in what she could guess was the vault. Each one on a box containing valuables or money.

She watched as Dr. Mahoney paused and turned, his eyes just catching on her. "Welcome to the fun house," he grinned, running out of the vault.

Dean followed him and she went after Dean. He tackled Dr. Mahoney and everything froze with Dean in mid-air, his hands on Dr. Mahoney's shoulders. Madisen wasn't frozen and was baffled as words appeared next to the men. Even she got a label which she looked curiously down upon. She just hoped no one noticed hers.

 _DEAN WINCHESTER_

 _(HUNTERUS HEROICUS)_

 _DR. MAHONEY_

 _(GROTESQUES VILLAINUS)_

 _MADISEN HAWKINS_

 _(SKINUS-WALKERUS)_

Dean and Dr. Mahoney crashed to the ground and Madisen stared, amazed at what just happened. They got up and Dr. Mahoney produced a large frying pan from his jacket. He hit Dean across the face with it three times, then pressed it into Dean's face. Dean yelled as the image of his face appeared in the frying pan. Dr. Mahoney lowered the frying pan. Dean looked dazed. She could hear a cuckoo noise, a falling noise and chirping birds as Dean fell to the ground.

Dr. Mahoney turned to Madisen as she pulled a large hammer from her coat. Although she don't know where it came from, she was glad she had it. Madisen raised the hammer and swung. She missed but she hit the pan away from him. Dr. Mahoney in turn somehow gained a chainsaw and cut her mallet in half as she swung again. He went to throw it at her but she ducked and kicked him, sending him back a few feet.

Dr. Mahoney stares at Madisen and Dean, "Give up! I've been dealing with this crazy for months! And you idiots bring guns and hammers to a gag fight."

"Yeah, well, I did bring this," Dean breathed. He held up a can of black spray paint. "And ' _X_ ' marks the spot."

Dr. Mahoney looked down and saw that he was indeed standing over an ' _X_ ' marked on the floor. They all looked up and heard the loud whistle of something falling. Dr. Mahoney got out of the way before a large anvil hit the ' _X_ '.

Madisen launched herself at Dr. Mahoney and punched him, and green and yellow ' _POW_ ' appearing behind her. Dr. Mahoney turned and kicked her into a desk, her head hitting something hard. A ' _WHAM_ ' appeared as it happened. She slid down to the floor, too dizzy to even see or think straight. Still she stood and glared at the man. No one gets a hit like that on her.

Dean got up off the floor. Dr. Mahoney grabbed the bag and ran for a large black circle on the wall that neither Dean nor Madisen had noticed. He yelled as he ran into the wall and fell to the ground. How's it feel?

"Looks like somebody turned off the boob tube," Dean grinned.

"Good," Dr. Mahoney pulled out a gun and cocked it, aiming at Dean. "Means I can use this."

"No!" a new voice yelled. Fred, Sam and Castiel were now standing in the bank. Fred was pointing at Dr. Mahoney, "You are never going to hurt anyone again!"

Fred put emphasis on each word and still pointed. Dr. Mahoney gasped and the arm with which was holding the gun began to shake. Against his will, he pointed the gun at his own head and fired. Sam and Dean flinched, Castiel and Madisen remained passive. Not that she could do anything with her what she would now call a headache-turned-concussion.

"Now that's all, folks," she commented, going to stand by the hunters and angel.

The police arrived there around ten minutes after everything. Of course they had a lot of questions but Madisen let Sam and Dean handle it. She was more concerned about Fred. He had just killed someone, he mustn't be doing _that_ well. Then Castiel did that thing and he blocked Fred's mind, or something.

"Uh ma'am you need to stay," said a first responder. He had her sitting in the ambulance wearing a shock blanket. No matter how many times she took it off, the man put it back on. Damn shock blanket. She ignored the man and walked over to Dean who had just finished with a police officer.

"What was the excuse?" She questioned.

"Mahoney kidnapped Fred, we tried to stop him and he shot himself," Dean answered simply.

"And they'll never know how close they got to the truth," Sam commented.

"Yeah who stole my car keys?"

"That would be me sweetheart," Dean winked. He barely had enough time to say those words before Madisen backhanded him. Sam stood stunned and Dean stumbled back a few steps. "What the hell?" Dean barked.

"Don't _ever_ touch my car," she hissed, putting emphasis on 'ever'.

Sam looked between the two of them, slightly nervous of what might happen. If someone touched Dean's car there would be Hell to pay. But he had no idea what would happen if someone did anything to her car, much less what she was capable of. Dean glared daggers at the woman and she glared right back.

Castiel suddenly appeared. "I think they will want to know how we got in the bank," he said, breaking Dean and Madisen's gazes to look at him.

"Well," she said walking towards the Impala. "I think it's time to go boys."

"Woah woah woah. Where do you think you're going?" Dean stepped in front of her.

"I'm catching a ride back."

"And who says you can ride in my baby?"

"Says the one who got her keys stolen and needs a ride back before she hits you again."

"Okay, okay, let's just, go," Sam interjected.

Sam and Dean walked to the Impala, Dean mumbling something about girls and hitting. Madisen went to follow them but Castiel grabbed her shoulder, stopping her. He turned her towards him, narrowed his eyes and followed the humans. It was a silent warning of, 'Do not harm them or I will kill you.' Stupid angels.

They returned to the hotel shortly after. Dean, giving Madisen her keys and glaring at her. In response she stuck out her tongue, glared back and went to her room. As soon as she closed the door a shooting pain went through her, she screamed and collapsed.


	7. Chapter 6

The Winchester brothers and the fallen angel went into their room. Dean began talking to himself about how a girl could ever slap that hard, despite having met Jo. Sam only sat on the bed with no interest in what Dean was saying. Castiel as always was just standing, doing nothing but half listening to Dean's rant. A scream had Sam and Dean on their feet.

"Madisen," Sam rushed out the door and into the one next to his. Dean and Castiel were right on his heels.

The doorway was slightly ajar when the trio burst in, worried at the sight before them. Their fellow hunter was on the ground writhing in pain. It looked as if she was having a spaz-attack. She suddenly stopped. Sam knelt down next to her and so did Dean. Castiel stood in the doorway, eyes narrowed in confusion and curiosity. He was confused as to why this skinwalker was in pain, but curious as to what was causing it.

"What the hell?" Dean narrowed his eyes.

Dean went to try and wake her but Castiel stopped him. "Dean, wait," he said, walking towards the woman on the floor.

He took Sam's place and kneeled down to her side, placing two fingers on her forehead. The woman's movements immediately stilled. Although her face still showed pain she was as still as a rock. Dean put his arms around her legs and back before carrying her to the bed across the room. He set her down gently and looked to his brother and friend.

"What the hell, Cas?" He repeated.

"I have no idea," came his response. Only the angel want looking at Dean, he was looking at Madisen with curiosity. "I will need to talk to her when she wakes up."

Castiel immediately disappeared with a flutter of wings. Sam and Dean were confused as to why the angel had left so quickly but they stared at the hunter in front of them, Sam coming to stand next to Dean. Both wondered what had happened. Sam's best guess was just short of a monster hurting her and booking it right after. But what could be there waiting for them and leave straight after besides a demon or angel? He hadn't had a clue. Dean didn't even bother thinking about it. He just knew the woman was suddenly on the floor in pain.

"Hey Dean -" Sam began.

"Hey why don't you stay here while I look for Cas?" Dean interrupted.

Sam went to object but Dean was already out the door. He sighed at his brother and went to sit at the table. His mind began to wander at the scenarios the might have happened. One of them even being demonic possession but there was no trace of sulfur, not even the smell. Sam dozed and eventually fell asleep around 1 a.m..

Madisen's thoughts were jumbled and her mind ached in pain, and it was drowsy, barely picking up anything she could hear. Her body had stopped hurting but it felt like it had gone numb. She could only imagine the state she was in. And she knew what happened. When someone like her doesn't shift in a long time, their bodies attack them so as to make them shift. It would look like a seizure, and feel like being tazed and being boiled alive at the same time. It could potentially kill a skinwalker given enough time and the strength of the person.

But after a year of not shifting for Madisen, she was surprised she hadn't died any sooner. See, most skinwalkers are forced to shift around eight or nine months. But to last four or five months longer, it must've been a record of some sort. A twisted record in a way. Madisen's mind once again jumbled as she came back to coherence. She could hear two, maybe three voices talking over her. Of course they were blurred but they sounded familiar.

"I still think we should take her to the hospital," said one voice. It was obviously male, slightly gruff and the man couldn't have been older than thirty-four or thirty-five.

"And say what? 'Hey our hunter buddy just had some sort of seizure and we need you to check her out so she can get back to killing ghosts'?" said a second voice. It too was male, but his voice was slightly smoother and he sounded younger than the first.

"I don't know! We'll have to think of something!" said the first man.

Wait, she knew those voices. Who were they again? Sawyer and Jean? Slappy and Seam? No, wait. Sam and Dean. That was it! Sam and Dean where their names. And she had met them on a hunt, which they just finished. Then she blacked out after entering her room. A groan escaped her lips.

"Wait, dude, I think she's waking up." That must've been Dean.

There was a shuffling noise and two sets of steps came towards her. A weight came down next to her side, as if someone was sitting next to her.

"Hey, can you hear me? Say something if you can hear me." It was Sam. Maybe, she thought.

There was a moment before she replied. "Ow," she said.

She took in a breath and tried to open her eyes. It worked, but not without difficulty. Her vision was blurred and she immediately shut her eyes at the assaulting light. She slowly opened them again and adjusted to the brightness of the room. Two faces appeared in her vision and they of course belonged to the Winchester brothers.

Madisen sat up and looked at the two men standing next to her. Sam was the one sitting on her right. She took in another breath and swallowed. Her throat was dry and Madisen immediately began coughing. Dean reached over and handed her a glass of water which she downed easily.

She cleared her throat and looked at the boys. "How long was I out?" Her voice was still hoarse.

"Almost eleven hours, and it's nine in the morning now," answered Sam.

She nodded, "What happened?"

Dean pulled up a chair on her left and Sam stayed on her right. Dean began, "Well we heard you scream around ten last night and when we come in you looked like you were having a seizure." Dean gave her a suspicious look. "Any idea why?"

"Well I've only gotten twelve hours of sleep in three weeks," Madisen quickly lied. "Not counting the ten I just got." It's wasn't a complete lie.

Sam gave a small sympathetic look, as if he understood. "Why?"

She gave a small shrug, going with her lie. "Just the dreams I get."

"What dreams?" Dean pushed on.

Madisen rolled her eyes. "The kind that usually keeps people up, Dean. Nightmares."

"Any other reasons?"

"No."

"There must be something. Give me a good reason besides nightmares."

"Dean," Sam warned. "She has nightmares, that's enough."

A flutter of wings alerted the three hunters of the angel that had appeared. All heads snapped towards the sound.

"You're awake, good," Castiel said. "I need to speak with you." Castiel wasted no time in crossing the room, grabbing Madisen's arm, and disappearing with another flutter of wings.

"Dammit, Cas!" Dean yelled into nothing.

"Just wait till he gets back," Sam waved his arm dismissively.

Madisen groaned as she was dropped on her arse and onto the grass now beneath her. Castiel stood above her looking around at the field around them. She forced herself onto her legs and glared at the angel before her.

"What happened?" Castiel asked before she could ask her questions.

Madisen raised an eyebrow, "Why does it matter to you?"

Castiel narrowed his eyes. "I don't. But my superiors want to know why a skinwalker would suddenly drop to the ground."

"Why so you can know more weaknesses of ours?" She snapped back. Castiel only narrowed his eyes further. Madisen gave an evil grin. "You don't know. Angels, the all supreme beings, can't even figure out a skinwalker," she taunted. "Oh this is fantastic!"

"Enough!" Castiel's voice boomed.

Madisen immediately stopped her prancing around him. "And why would I do that?" She circled him once more and stood in front of the angel. "What will happen if I don't?"

Castiel's head tilted and he looked down at her. "I will take you to heaven myself. And believe me, they will not take 'no' for answer."

Madisen turned and slowly walked a few steps. "You know I'm no expert, but I don't think skinwalkers end up in heaven when killed." She went to look back when suddenly Castiel was in front of her, holding his angel blade to her neck.

"Tell me," Castiel said.

"Fine," she growled out. "If we don't shift in a long while it would kill us. Usually between eight and nine months. I'm lucky I even lasted a year."

Castiel put his blade down and took a step back. Madisen took the opportunity to take a long breath and glare at the angel.

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't know," she glared.

"Why?" Castiel pressed harder

"I don't know!" She yelled back. "Ask the person who created us! Or at least the Alpha, but last I heard, he's dead!"

"Alpha? You mean the first skinwalker?"

"Yes you fucking twit!"

Castiel was silent as he stared at her. Madisen would have been lying if she said she wasn't a little concerned. The skinwalker stood for a few moments before waving her hand in front of the angels face. Castiel's gaze focused and he looked at her questionably.

"Why are you waving your hand in my face?" He asked.

"Well you were kind of out of it. Your mind get lost or something?"

Castiel turned from her and looked around the clearing again. "Or something," the angel responded.

Madisen stood for another moment before asking, "So can we get back to the motel?"

Just as soon as the words left her mouth the two were back in her room. Sam and Dean had jumped a little when they appeared but they weren't really bothered. Madisen however was once again on the ground taking deep breaths. Her thoughts were screaming for her to never do that again.

Dean appeared in her field of vision grinning down at her. "Knocks the wind outta you, huh?"

She gave a half-hearted glare back at him and held her arm out. "Yeah. Now help me up."

Dean grabbed her hand and hauled her to her feet. He gave her a slap on the back and went back to the table where he was sitting.

"So where did you go?" Sam asked, sitting up from the bed she had woken up from.

"Some field," she shrugged.

"What did you two talk about?" Dean asked after swallowing something. Pie was what her nose told her.

"I was asking her if she wanted to come with us," Castiel hastily said.

"And why not do that here?" Sam questioned.

"And why would we let her come with us?" Dean added.

Castiel went to speak but Madisen cut in. "Oh I told him no," she said. "I usually work alone and I'm sure you guys wouldn't need me, much less want me around."

Sam looked at her, "Why wouldn't we need you?"

"Well you've done good so far and no offense to your brother over there," she gave a pointed look at Dean, "he'd probably only want me around for one reason."

Dean looked like he was about to object but decided against it and quickly ate another bite of his pie. Sam made a face yet agreed with her.

"We're going to go check up on Fred? You coming Cas?" Dean asked.

"I don't see why I wouldn't Dean," Castiel replied.

"You coming?"

It was directed towards Madisen. "Ah, no. I think I'll just leave before you guys get back."

Dean shrugged and finished his pie, tossing the plate into the trash can. Sam got up and followed Dean from the room. Castiel stayed behind at looked at Madisen.

"Why didn't you tell them what we talked about?" He asked.

"Why didn't you tell them what I was when you found out?" She countered. Castiel was silent. "You, won't tell them, will you?"

"No." His reaction was immediate.

Madisen hesitated. This might have hurt her pride a little. "Thank you." Yep, that hurt. It was unnatural for her to thank someone, much less an angel.

Castiel stood there awkwardly before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. Madisen listened to the sound of Dean's car leaving before she began packing her things. She turned in her key and left town, hoping not to meet another hunter again.


	8. Chapter 7

Time progressed and Madisen never forgot her encounter with the Winchester boys and Castiel. She often found herself looking behind her for any sign of the three coming after her. Call it paranoia or don't, she found it was a safe way to live. Especially if you were in the business she was. Caution and paranoia always seemed to come hand-in-hand with one another. But it always kept her instincts and senses on red alert. Today was, however, one of the uncommon days she thought it possible to relax. Well as much as she could anyway.

Madisen went to lay down on her motel bed when her computer went ' _ding!_ ' She groaned and rolled off the bed, stomping towards her computer in frustration. Said computer was setup to alert her of any possible cases. The thing that bothered her was that she had _just_ finished a hunt the night before. Usually she never got a day off and then the one day she was exhausted and seconds from dropping practically dead to the world, _wham!_ Another possible case!

Madisen opened the laptop and glared at the article before her. As far as she could tell, there were missing persons and cattle mutilations. A missing couple and a local girl from where the article came from. Possibly a vampire. She quickly glanced at location and groaned. Colorado? She was in Montana! That was at least a 30 hour drive!

Madisen snapped the laptop shut and stood, stretching herself before dragging her feet to the bed. The only thing on her mind; sleep. And lots of it. She'd check on whatever it was in the morning. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out like a light. For once she didn't dream of being hunted down like the monster she was. But she didn't dream, no. Madisen hadn't dreamt a single dream in years. Not unless you counted the nightmares that plagued her.

 _It'd been long ago this night. Years, even. She was 12 years old and on her own. This was only two years before she had joined her pack. Madisen was wandering around the town she'd been staying at. A small place in Idaho. She was living at an orphanage, not that she had anywhere else to go. But the city was so small that there would be only five children tops in the orphanage, including her. Most of the time she spent outdoors and away from all of the other children so as to explore in her other form. Madisen did it quite often and she was never found out. Or, so she thought._

 _The headmistress, Ms. Wellington, followed her one day, curious as to where Madisen wandered off to during the day hours. As soon as Ms. Wellington saw her the older woman ran off to the police. Babbling on about unholy, shapeshifting children and unnatural occurrences. No one could ever prove her right and all thought the woman was crazy. All but John Winchester as fate would have it. Even at 12 years old Madisen knew the dangers of hunters. So she ran. And John Winchester tracked her until he caught up. That was this night._

 _"P-please don't hurt me," Madisen pleaded._

 _The man had her cornered in a barn just off the side of a farmer's house. The inside of the barn was stocked with hay and hay bales. There was a tractor and saddles and crop equipment. Then there were two horses standing in their stalls, watching what was happening. John was standing above the cowering, young, skinwalker, a gun with silver bullets was aimed at her chest and the man carried a knife strapped to his side._

 _"Not going to happen, monster," the father Winchester snapped._

 _"W-who are you?"_

 _"Why does it matter?"_

 _"So I know who killed me," the girl squeaked._

 _"John Winchester."_

 _Winchester. She knew that name. But from where? Suddenly it hit her and her eyes grew wider with horror. That man was one of the most well known monster hunters. And he was going to kill her. She'd never get out of this one alive. And when John went to pull the trigger, a horse reared back on it's hind legs and neighed loudly, gaining the man's attention. Madisen took the small chance she had, and kicked her legs out at John's as hard as she could. John gasped in pain and dropped his gun, momentarily forgetting about it. Madisen ran for the gun, grabbed it, and booked it towards the door. It was locked. She was stuck in here. John however, recovered quickly, grabbed his knife and ran towards the girl._

 _"Hey!"_

 _Madisen turned around and raised the gun at John who stopped only feet from her._

 _"Put that down girl," John growled, hiding his knife behind his back._

 _"Hell no!"_

 _John raised an eyebrow. Madisen glanced around and spotted an open window in the second floor of the barn. John followed her gaze._

 _"You won't make it past me."_

 _Without warning Madisen changed her aim from John's heart to his shoulder. She fired at the same time the man lunged at her. His knife cut her from her elbow to her shoulder and Madisen screamed in pain and ran towards the ladder going towards the second floor and it's window._

 _John was shot in his shoulder and the man yelled out, his eyes blurring slightly from pain. He went to go at the skinwalker again but found her gone and running up the steps. John looked for his gun and found it discarded on the floor below him. He quickly grabbed it, aimed at Madisen, and fired._

 _Madisen however, was already out the window, landing in a haystack that conveniently was below her window. She landed on it and groaned as some of the ends of the hay stuck into her arm wound. Knowing she still had danger behind her, Madisen got up despite her body's protest and and towards the edge of the woods that now lay in front of her. More shots rang out into the night and bullets whizzed past her, one of them grazing her ear. She heard John let out a scream of rage but by then she had entered the forest._

 _Madisen ran and ran and ran until she collapsed sore, exhausted, hungry and dizzy from blood loss. Madisen never knew how she ended up at a pound, in her dog form, with her arm stitched up. She stayed at the place for a while until she was healthy enough to be adopted. Then it was her time to escape and leave the place. And Madisen never knew that the day after she left, a man came in with his two sons, saying that he wanted to adopt a German Shepherd._


	9. Chapter 8

Madisen sat up straight in her bed. A scream came from her lips as her nightmare had finally ended. She drew in a shuddering breath as she wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to calm her racing heart and quickened breathing. Madisen reached over and clicked on the light of her lamp sitting on the stand. She placed a hand on her heart and flopped backwards onto the bed.

"It was just a dream," she told herself over and over. "It's just a dream. It's just a dream."

Except she knew it wasn't. Dreams of her past more than always turned out this way. Times of when she got scars, and not just physical ones. People she knew turning on her, facing her and doing things to her. Things that had already happened and some that she blamed on how well she really knew those people.

Madisen sighed. She knew that there was no point in going back to bed. Not that she could at any rate. Glancing at the clock she saw she had gained six hours of sleep. That's the most she had gotten in one night in a long time. Still, she readied herself, and climbed out of bed. It was time to go.

Madisen's long drive took as long as she had guessed the minutes before that nightmare days ago. Sure, not the entire 30 hours, giving in to the fact that she had only stopped three times for food and bathroom breaks. This case was one of her strangest yet. But she found this town particularly strange. For one thing, the _name_.

"Dinosaur? What kind of a town was named _Dinosaur_?"

But one other thing that she found strange, was that the town had no past. Well it did, but not much of one. Aside from the missing persons and cattle mutilations there was nothing. Some of the history was in its National Monument, how it was named Dinosaur, and that it was in a _Dark Avenger_ comic book as the home of one of the heroes. That was all she could find and it sort of unnerved her. What kind of town doesn't have history? One that kept secrets that's what.

The town itself wasn't as rundown as one would think. In fact, it was just, dry. But not so dry that nothing would ever grow. Well, the town wasn't dry, just the area around it. It was sort of in the middle of nowhere. The closest places to it was a city almost hour away to the West in Utah, or half an hour East to another town, near the Blue Mountains. The population wasn't too big but it was small enough that Madisen was sure everyone knew everyone and gossip was spread easily enough.

If you came in town from the East, from Utah, you would notice a large dinosaur sitting in front of a park. Across from the park, and next to it as well, were two different convenient stores. There was a post office following after the store across from the park. There was a pterodactyl sitting atop the roof of the small building. Then there was an ice cream shop, and then strangely enough a liquor store. She only found it strange that the two buildings were next to each other. The rest of the town consisted of houses, a library, and a shut down school atop a hill.

Her first stop inside the town was at the Main Hall, seeing as she couldn't find the police station. Actually, it seemed as though this town didn't even _have_ one. The one good thing she could think of coming from the small town would have to be the fact that she wouldn't, or couldn't, get lost. The officer there gave her the file and directed her towards the nearest motel.

The room she had was somewhat nice. White walls, two beds, a stand with a lamp between the beds, a remote to the tv sitting across the room from the beds. A bathroom was just off to the side of the second bed away from the door. There was a window next to said door, and a two person table sitting just under the window. It was a little better than what she was used to. A little.

Madisen threw her bag onto the second bed and sat down at the table next to the window. The file read that the couple that went missing were from the town half an hour away. Rangely, she remembered. The man, mid thirties, had black hair and brown eyes. He was tall in stature and the only defining thing the man had on him was a tattoo above his left eye. The woman, mid to late twenties, had auburn hair, and brown eyes. She was only a few inches shorter than her husband. She had no defining marks that a person could identify her with had she _actually_ gone missing. Turns out the couple were camping up behind the school in this town before their camp was found abandoned by a couple of teens riding around on four-wheelers.

Madisen turned to the girl that had gone missing. Seventeen years of age, blonde hair, and light blue eyes that almost looked silver had Madisen not looked at them closely. According to the girl's parents, she was in her room when they checked on her, but in the morning, she was gone. No sign of break in or anything messed up in the room. The girl's brother, who was in the room next to her, reported that he didn't hear anything. But the thing was, that was the family that had the cattle mutilations. Who doesn't hear something like that?

Madisen went to go question the family of the missing girl and cattle but glanced at the clock sitting on the stand next to the lamp. It was already ten thirty. She had gotten in late, it was dinner time, and she hadn't slept in almost three days, she reasoned. Yes, she could wait until tomorrow. That being said, Madisen grabbed her motel key and stuffed a gun in the back of her pants. She noted that it was dark out. She went to the end of the driveway and turned left also noticing a bar just down the street in the opposite direction she was going. Charming, she thought. No town was complete without a bar.

Madisen continued on her way and went to the store just across from the park. It was a Loaf 'n Jug. She immediately grabbed a bag of chips, cookie, and drink. The woman at the counter rang up the items and Madisen went to pay but noticed a _MISSING_ paper taped to the register. It was of the girl she had just read up on.

"Terrible, isn't it?"

"What?"

"The missing girl," said the old woman behind the counter. "I had seen her come in here many times. Her and some of her friends."

Madisen nodded. "I'm here to investigate her disappearance."

"Oh! You're a policeman?" The old woman asked surprised.

Madisen held up her fake FBI badge. "FBI, actually."

The old woman nodded and smiled grimly. "I hope you find that girl. I'm sure her family misses her very much."

Madisen nodded, payed for the items, and left. She made quick work of the walk back to the motel. Common sense or no, something told her that walking around at night with a monster on the loose wasn't such a great idea. Madisen ate her dinner and then focused on cleaning her weapons. First it was one of her shotguns, then a machete, the pistol that was once tucked away with her, a knife, and then an angel blade. By some chance of luck she found it on the body of a dead angel. Whoever or whatever killed the angel left it behind. She didn't complain. She just didn't want to stick around to find out what the cause was.

Satisfied with her cleaning work, Madisen packed her stuff back up. All but the silver knife. She stuffed that under her pillow. Madisen took a long time to fall asleep. Not exactly a fan of wanting to visit that damned memory again. Nor any memory for that matter. Of course, she couldn't avoid sleep indefinitely. No matter how much she wanted to.

The next morning Madisen was awoke with a crick in her neck. She had to shake her head back and forth and flop it side to side quickly before she felt the satisfying _'pop!'_ Her first thought that morning had to do with coffee. Well, technically her first thought was to get the crick from her neck. But her third thought was that of a shower. It was a tough decision. Coffee, or a shower. She chose shower first, coffee later.

It was very early in the morning. The sun hadn't even risen yet. Well, Madisen got her four to six hours. One thing that she benefitted from being a skinwalker, she could smell herself, and things somewhat far away. And did she smell _amazing_. Note the sarcasm. So Madisen showered. As soon as she got out she realised a problem. She left her clothes on the bed outside of the bathroom, and she had left the shades open slightly. Madisen growled and pulled a towel around herself before stepping into the dark room. The was a small amount of sunlight streaming in. She must've been in there for a while.

She hurriedly picked up her bag and shuffled through it. Madisen went to grab her clothes but a soft _'click'_ sounded behind her. She wouldn't have noticed it had she not had her great hearing. It was the sound of a gun being cocked. And it was right behind her. She pretended not to notice and pretended to look as if she was grabbing her clothes before her hand enclosed itself around her pistol she had sitting in the bag.

As quick as lightning Madisen turned around, punched the intruder in the face, and kicked the gun from his hands. Before the man could react she swept her legs out from under him. She placed a foot on the man's chest, pressing in slightly so as to hold him. Then, she reached behind her and turned the lights.

 **Fun fact: Dinosaur, Colorado is in fact a real place. I stumbled upon it looking around on Facebook and it seemed interesting. Anything I found I had to Google or Wiki. Seems like a nice place. You guys should look it up as well.**


	10. Chapter 9

"Sam? What the hell!" Madisen screamed.

Sam Winchester didn't get a chance to answer as Dean barged into the room, gun raised. He saw Madisen and her gun to his brother, who was still laying on the ground beneath Madisen, before aiming his own gun at her. Madisen turned hers towards Dean in retaliation, ready to strike at a seconds notice.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Sam put his hands up, standing up between his brother and the half-naked woman they knew. "Dean, I think we have the wrong room."

"Oh you think?" Madisen rolled her eyes and tossed her gun on the bed it came from. She folded her arms over her chest and a scowl crossing her face. "Don't you two ever _knock_?"

"Sorry the woman at the counter must've given us the wrong room number." Sam put his hands down and glanced at his brother, noticing Dean had his own gun down and tucked into the waistband of his jeans.

Dean mirrored Madisen and crossed his own arms. He fixed his brother and Madisen a hard glare and copied the woman.

"Oh you think?"

Dean went to say something more before noticing that Madisen was standing in the center of the room, naked, in nothing but a towel. With that momentarily distracting him Sam butted in.

"Look," Sam said. "We'll just get out of your hair, and find our correct room. Okay?"

Madisen gave a sigh and nodded. She removed her hands from her chest and settled them on her waist. Madisen went to say something before noticing exactly why Dean was so quiet. She was naked underneath the towel and with the door open behind Dean, it was getting a bit drafty. Sam seemed to notice it too and immediately started blushing.

"Dean?" Madisen growled.

"Yeah?"

"Get the hell out of here before I pump your ass so full of lead not even Superman could see through it."

Dean took the hint and quickly left the room, Sam hot on his heels. At least Sam had the notion to close the door behind him. Just outside the door Dean looked at the card key he was given.

"We need the one across the lot," he said.

Sam nodded and the two left Madisen's door. As soon as they got to their correct room, Sam was stopped before he could go in.

"So," Dean grinned.

"So what?"

"You got your ass kicked by a girl in a towel huh?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Seriously?"

"Saw her standing over you. See anything nice?"

"Dude!" Sam yelled at his brother.

Dean gave an innocent face. "What?"

In her own room Madisen rolled her eyes and dressed quickly. She headed out and saw the boys going into their room. It was just across the parking lot to hers. She went over and entered without so much as a knock or hello. Madisen just simply went in and frowned at the two men, mostly at Dean. The men of whom became unsettled at her glare and the long silence. Sam went to speak but was cut off by Dean.

"Hey Hawkins. Mind not glaring at us and actually talk?"

Madisen didn't say a word, only narrowed her eyes at Dean. If glares could kill, he'd be five feet under ten times over.

Sam cleared his throat. "Um, Madisen?"

"Yes Sam?" Madisen pursed her lips and gave a tight smile.

"Sorry about this morning."

"Thank you."

The moment was silent and tense. Neither party knew what to say or how to initiate a conversation. Madisen was shaky and livid from the two men coming in her room, fighting with Sam, Dean aiming his gun at her, and them almost seeing her naked. She's not sure which made her shaky or mad. Sam was wondering how to start talking without fumbling for words. Dean nervous to see if Madisen was going to slap him upside the head so hard he'd feel it next week.

Sam sighed before beginning. "Okay it's obvious no one here wants to speak so I will." He turned to Madisen. "Are you here for the cattle mutilations and missing persons?" When he received a small nod he continued. "So are we. Can you show us what you have so far?"

Madisen gave a glance at Sam before pushing herself from the door she was leaned on. She held up a folder both brothers had just barely noticed she had. She handed it to Dean before she recounted what she found out the night before. All the way from the descriptions of the missing to the history, or lack thereof, the town and it's time in Marvel Universe. Dean of whom, when he found this out, gave a not so subtle 'awesome' before looking back at the case file he was given.

"That's basically all I got before going to bed and the two of you showing up."

"Well isn't that just great," Dean snarked from his bed. "This town has basically no history, so we can't tell if anything here has to do with witches or demons."

"Dean it's not a witch or demon," Sam said, looking up from his computer. Madisen nodded her head in agreement. "It's a werewolf."

"What?" Confusion was evident on her face. "I thought it was a vampire."

"Shows what you know," Dean scoffed.

"You thought it was a witch or demon. At least I hit closer to the mark."

"Okay, you know what?"

Dean went to stand up and Madisen began to walk closer to Dean. Sam however had other ideas.

"Hey, guys! Stay on track. Bodies weren't found drained of blood, not a vampire." Dean smirked at Madisen as if to say, 'ha!' "However there are no freak lightning storms or strange deaths." Madisen stuck her tongue out at Dean in the most mocking way she thought possible. "So with people going missing and the cattle mutilations it would have to be a werewolf."

"Great," Madisen rolled her eyes. "As if I didn't get enough scars from that species."

"Well let's go." Dean reached under his bed and grabbed his own bag. He checked his own gun to make sure he and Sam had silver bullets. He went to walk towards the door.

"Wait. There's still something I don't get."

Sam sat up straight in his chair and Dean turned towards Madisen. They both gave her their attention.

"Werewolves bite their victims, and sometimes leave them to the authorities to find, only to come back when the person has turned. They almost never, take them with. Especially not two people at the same time. So why would this werewolf do so? Don't you find that kinda strange?"

Dean gave a small shrug of his shoulders but didn't say anything. He probably wouldn't have noticed the details had Madisen not pointed it out to them.

"Well, sure it's strange but as you said, 'almost never'. That implies that a werewolf has done it before." Sam sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Besides, we all deal with strange every day. So what if a werewolf decided to drag his victims off early?"

Madisen nodded. "Yeah. I guess you're right." The silence that fell wasn't tense but it wasn't close to being comfortable either. She glanced at the clock sitting between Sam and Dean's beds. "It's only noon."

"Yeah?"

"We can't hunt a werewolf in the middle of the day."

"Then what else do we do?"

Madisen sighed and turned to Dean. "Not go to the bar is one thing. We could go interview the families of the missing persons."

"Why?"

"Well for one we have no idea who the werewolf is. For two we have no idea how to find it."

Dean went to reply but stopped. She was right. Not that he would ever admit that aloud. Ever.

Sam cleared his throat. "Right. So let's go interview them families."

"I call dibs on the one with the cattle mutilations," Dean called, heading into the bathroom.

"Not unless I get there first!" Madisen called back. She received no reply besides the sound of the shower turning on. She glanced over at Sam who shrugged. "Alright I guess I have the people from the next town over. We'll meet back over here around four?" In all honesty she just wanted to get this case over and done with so she could leave this town and the Winchester's behind her.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll see you then."

Madisen nodded and left.

But before she closed the door she looked back in at Sam. "Oh and Sam?" The man looked up at her and she grinned. "You should really work out harder. I mean, you did get your ass handed to you by a girl in a towel."

Madisen left before Sam could say any kind of retort. She already had on the suit she used for interviewing people as FBI. With that, Madisen hopped in her truck and started down the road towards Rangely.


	11. Chapter 10

Three figures burst into the room, two holding up one of the figures in the middle. They sat him down on one of the beds, the two almost panicking when they switched on the light. The three were practically covered in blood, the third figure more that the other two.

The first figure, who now could be seen as Madisen, rushed forward with a bag in her hand. Sam was kneeling next to his brother, trying to keep the wounds from bleeding even more than they already had. Dean was the one on the bed. A large gash spread across his torso and a bullet was lodged deep within his shoulder. He kept mumbling things like 'I'm fine' and continued to try and sit up, only to have both his brother and Madisen push him back down.

"Sam! I need you to hold Dean still real quick!" Madisen urged the large man next to her. She kneeled on the bed and looked down on the man in pain. "I'm sorry Dean but this is really going to hurt."

If Dean had heard her at all he didn't acknowledge it.

"It's small, you won't feel a thing," Sam assured.

"You're definitely going to feel it," Madisen said.

Sam nodded his head and signaled that he could hold Dean. Hesitantly, Madisen grabbed the special scissors she had stolen from a hospital and dug them into the bullet wound. Dean let out a strangled cry and almost lurched off the bed but Sam held him down.

"Jesus!" Madisen cried, almost being knocked away from the man. "Fine, the hard way."

She shoved Dean's shoulder down. With his cry of pain she grabbed a rag from the desk next to her and shoved it in his mouth. If someone had been near then they would've heard his shout. Sam gave a glare at the woman as a silent question of why it was necessary to gag his brother but he didn't comment. Madisen readjusted her hold on the medical scissors and put some of her body weight just above the gash on his torso so as to help keep the man still. She reached in the bullet wound as carefully as she could and, without too much difficulty now that the hunter below her wasn't thrashing as much, pulled out the bullet. As soon as the thing was out of his body Dean stopped moving. And if it weren't for her superior hearing she would've declared him dead. That and the fact that as soon as she did so Dean came back into the waking world after his split second unconscious state.

Sam sighed in relief at seeing his brother open his eyes. But that was the least of their problems. Dean still had the gash on his torso. Madisen grabbed the needle and thread from the same bag she had pulled the scissors from and stepped towards Dean. Sam stopped her and held out his hand, he wanted to do it. She handed the needle and thread over to the man easily. She wasn't bad with a needle it's just she could be way better. And it was obvious Sam had more experience with it so he would do a much better job sewing up Dean.

Dean however had other ideas. He went to sit up but immediately floored by the pain he was only now beginning to feel in his stomach. Both Madisen and Sam saw this and went by his side. Sam stood over Dean's wound and began to sew it up while Madisen pulled up a chair and sat next to Dean where he could see her face. And Dean, being the cocky son of a bitch he was (in Madisen's opinion), grinned at her.

"Ouch."

"Don't you 'ouch' me Dean. I have half a mind to drag your ass back there and let the monster have round two."

Dean went to get up once again to see where his brother was, not knowing he was sewing up his torso, but Madisen quickly grabbed him and pushed on his arm till he was laying back before he would mess up and pop the stitches Sam was currently stitching. He gave them a look of annoyance the two gave Sam their own versions of a bitch face in retaliation. Dean's more drowsy and half-hearted than Madisen's. She would have been lying if she didn't relish in the slight pain she gave Dean when she had pushed him back onto the mattress. She still hadn't sewn it up because his torso needed more attending to. But the man just wouldn't learn to listen now would he?

Dean sighed, "What the hell happened?"

"Well the monster got you on your stomach and I aimed to fire at it. But you being the stubborn little shit you are didn't duck after you got back up when I told you to. You got in the way and I accidentally shot you. But, since I fired twice and you dropped after the first one hit you, the second one hit the monster," Madisen explained.

"Oh come on," Dean groaned. "No one could have avoided that shot!"

"Sam did, he was right in front of you and closer to me."

Dean fell silent, obviously knowing he wouldn't get anywhere. Which was a first, Sam thought. It became silent and Dean's breathing evened out, signaling the man had fallen asleep. Or fallen unconscious, which either was preferable than listening to the guy complain about being shot. Sam finished off sewing Dean's stomach and sighed, sitting back. He gave a slight grimace and looked at Madisen who was starting to nod off in the chair she was sitting in.

"Can you help hold Dean up so I can wrap the gauze around him?"

Madisen startled awake but nodded, standing from her chair going up near Dean's head and began to lift there. Sam went to object but stopped as she lifted Dean slightly and sat behind him. Her knees were positioned right beneath his arms so as to keep his torso lifted from the bed. Madisen leaned forward slightly so Dean didn't end up bending over backwards and let Dean's weight press into her chest. She situated them both so Sam could have enough room to reach through the gap between Dean and the bed before nodding at Sam to start wrapping the gauze. Though effective as it was how Madisen moved Dean without him showing any signs of pain or discomfort, Sam didn't know what to think of this slightly unorthodox way to help bandage a person. But still he continued and bandaged his brother.

The second he finished Sam moved towards the bullet wound in Dean's shoulder. It was small, and it wouldn't need very many stitches. He grabbed the needle and thread and began sewing his brother's arm. He had just barely started when Madisen spoke.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Sam asked.

"Shooting your brother."

He gave a small laugh, "You'd be surprised how many times this actually happens to us."

Madisen glared at the man. "Yeah but still. I didn't think Dean would get up that quickly."

Sam cleared his throat. "So, uh, you said that those bullets were enchanted. Any side effects of a human getting shot with one?'

"He'll just need a lot of sleep and some time to recuperate."

Sam nodded. Dean wasn't going to like being on bedrest for the next while. And that was just from the bullet wound. His torso was another matter. That was going to put Dean out of comission for another few weeks. Not that Dean would listen to reason even if he wasn't fully healed. If Dean said he was fine, chances are he wasn't but that almost always depended on the circumstances of him saying it. In this case, the guy would most likely be up and going one to two week before he should even start up small hunting jobs.

Before they knew it Dean's stitching was done. Sam reached over to grab something to clean Dean's wound before he put the bandages on but realised he'd used the last of it on Dean's torso. Madisen lazily followed his gaze to the empty bottle and sighed tiredly.

"I saw some of that stuff at the store down the street. If it's not open try the liquor store just down from there."

Sam nodded and went to grab the keys to the impala but was stopped before he made it to the door.

"Wash off your hands before someone thinks you murdered someone and think you're the one that killed those missing persons."

Sam gave a small laugh, "Yeah, that's probably best."

Madisen hummed in agreement and closed her eyes, resting against the pillows behind her back and leaning her head back onto the wall. Sam gave his hands, and whatever was visibly bloody, a quick wash and left the motel room, walking this time. As it turns out the small store Madisen had gone to when she bought her dinner was in fact closed. So Sam made the five minute walk to the liquor store, picked up what he needed and set back to the motel room.

When he got back Madisen was in the same position as before, except her heavy breathing gave away the fact that she had fallen asleep in the time he had been gone. But this time her body was laying more parallel to the ground so she wasn't sitting straight up as much. The lower half of her body was still lying below Dean's sleeping form. One of her hands was entangled in Dean's hair, almost as if she nodded off while running her hands through it. And Dean was still pressed up against her sleeping his life away. Now that Madisen had shifted so as to make herself more comfortable, so had Dean. He was now lying on his side against her, his head was almost in her lap and his uninjured arm was resting over Madisen's leg.

If Sam was honest he would say that the two looked sort of cute. Then again, as hunters go, relationships never last. But, it was nice seeing his brother so relaxed. Sometimes all Sam would see is the protective older brother who never got a moments peace to himself. An exhausted man who had literally been through Hell and back and if Dean didn't guard himself so much, you could tell as easily as Sam and would be able to see the haunted look in his eyes.

He glanced down the the bag in his hands and then back up to the sleeping forms on the second bed. Dean could wait 'till the morning, he needed his sleep. And with that, Sam set the bag down on the coffee table, cleared off the items from both his and the other bed before climbing into his own. They would deal with the monster and Dean in the morning.

 **And while I loved updating this and keeping things interesting for you guys, first thing's first. PUT THOSE PITCHFORKS AWAY! Thank you. Second, no you did not miss a chapter, nor did I post this one before it was supposed to be up. Next, how do you like that little ending with Dean and Madisen? I'm not sure who to ship her with without experimenting a little bit. What do you think? Dean and Madisen? Sam and Madisen? Maybe even Castiel and Madisen? Let me know guys.**

 **DO NOT FEAR! The next chapter will explain more thoroughly what happened. And you won't be left wondering what the hell just happened.**


End file.
